


Wrong Number

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Steve and Clint are my end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: Clint dials a number confessing his love for an ex, but gets Steve on the other end instead.Steve is waiting for a call from his ex, but gets Clint on the other end instead.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> My first post for Steve/Clint. They're a recent new favorite of mine. I've gotten lost in their little niche of fics, and for some reason this is what came to my mind when I attempted to add my own little blurb to their corner of the interwebs. 
> 
> This is a dialogue only fic. Clint is NOT the first one to talk, that would be Natasha.  
> The section that starts with "Buck!", that's Steve talking first.  
> I hope I did it well enough that you can figure out who's talking to who (Nat & Clint; Clint & Steve; Nat & Clint; Clint & Steve; Nat & Clint; Steve & Bucky).
> 
> I might add blurbs here and there in a collection of sorts (We shall see!). They will NOT all be dialogue only (this might be the only one).

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“If you were a better friend you’d have hidden my phone in a better place.”

“He’s not worth it.”

“I _love_ him. _That_ hasn’t changed.”

“Guarantee he won’t answer because he’s with _her_.”

“That’s a low blow, even for you.”

“It’s the truth. You just don’t want to acknowledge it.”

“You can go if you don’t want to witness this.”

“You won’t hold it against me will you?”

“You can tell me I told you so later.”

“Deal.”

-x-x-x-x-

_Ring, ring, ring…click._

“Hey, it’s uh, it’s me. I need to say something so just let me get it out okay, just, _please_ , let me do this.

“Okay, I know I’m not exactly the kind of fella you bring home to meet your momma, but I _want_ to be. I would love nothing more than to be the one who gets to wake up next to you every morning, afternoon, evening, or night, depending on what our work schedules are like. I want to make you breakfast in bed on your birthdays, and Valentine’s days, and whenever, just because I want to show you constantly how much I love you.

“I want to hold your stupid hand while we walk through the zoo, or the park, or just around the grocery store. I want to be there when you get promoted, or fired; I just want to be there for you in whatever way you _need_ me to be there for you.

 “I know you don’t want to hear any of this, but _tough shit_. You don’t get to do what you did and think it’s smooth sailing for the rest of your life. You’re a goddamn _coward_ when it comes to matters of your heart, but _I know you love me_. I _know_ it.

“I love you. _I. Love. You._ I fucking love you, you goddamn idiot. I love you.”

“Uh, wow, I hate to be the one to say this, but I don’t think you have the right number pal.”

_Click._

-x-x-x-x-

“I tol—”

“I dialed the _wrong_ number!”

“Wow.”

“I. Dialed. The. Wrong. Number. What the hell is wrong with me? _Don’t_ answer that!”

“Was this wrong number male or female?”

“What does that have to do with _anything_?”

“Rebound?”

“Gross. You’re atrocious.”

“Ooh, big words coming from you.”

“It was a guy. But as I was doing my thing, he gasped at all the right places—he was waiting for this kind of call, but not from me.”

“Maybe you both need rebounds.”

“I’m not going down that rabbit hole. It didn’t end well the last ti—OH MY GOSH HE’S CALLING ME BACK! What do I do?”

“Answer the damn call.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi, uh, it’s me, the wrong number you just dialed.”

“Hi.”

“Hi. Uh, I, I felt like I needed to apologize again for not being the person you were expecting on the other end.”

“No, no, no, it’s, it’s uh, it’s okay. I mean, not really, but what can you do, what’s done is done.”

“Did you get in touch with the right person?”

“Um, no.”

“Oh.”

“I talked my roommate, my best friend actually, and she thinks that I should ask you for coffee, but I told her I don’t think that’s a great idea because, forgive me if I’m wrong here, but it sounded like you wanted to hear the things I said, just from someone who isn’t me.”

“Yes. To coffee.”

 “So you weren’t expecting those words from someone else?”

“No, I, I _was_. I just, you made me realize that I didn’t _actually_ want this person to say those things to me. I, I was being an idiot and nursing a broken heart I have no business catering to— _his loss_.”

“Same.”

“I’m Steve.”

“Hi Steve, I’m Clint.”

“Hello Clint.”

“So, coffee? Where in the world are you?”

“Brooklyn; I live with my best friend. Have since we were young.”

“You don’t sound old, so you can’t be like a grandpa already. I’m in Bed-Stuy.”

“Want to meet in Williamsburg?”

“Sounds perfect, anywhere in particular you like to frequent?”

“I’ll text you the address.”

“It’s a date.”

“I’ll see you soon, Clint.”

“Bye, Steve.”

_Click._

-x-x-x-x-

“Nat, I have a coffee date with Steve! What the hell do I wear?”

“Who the hell is Steve?”

“The wrong number guy!”

“Where are you meeting? Do I need to follow, covertly?”

“If I say yes, because I know you’ll do it anyway, will you help me pick out an outfit?”

“It’s already on your bed. You can thank me later. You’re buying my coffee too.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Buck! I need your advice.”

“What did you do now?”

“Why do I always _have_ to do something in the negative?”

“Have you met you, pal?”

“So you’re going to help me right? I need an outfit.”

“You’re buying me coffee out of this. You look fine as is, but if you’re looking to impress this fella, I’d say go get the blue shirt you have, the button up. Brings out those baby blues you got going on.”

“Thanks.”

“So is this guy going to be a rebound?”

“Ugh, what do you take me for? Jerk.”

“Punk.”


End file.
